Erza Scarlet vs Ben Tennyson, FINAL ROUND
Description Final Round! (Or is it?) Will one of them finally end this tie streak? If so, will it be the Queen of Fairies or the Savior of the Universe? Click here for the previous round. Melee Days later, Ben stayed for the night in the Guild Hall. While a lot has left, there are still people who stayed. Ben drinks a smoothie at the mini bar until someone taps on his shoulder. Ben: (turns around) Hm? Erza: One last match. Ben: Are you serious? Erza: Yes. If this ends in a tie again, then no more. We will be equals. Ben: Fine. But do you want others to see it? Erza: No. I would like our fight to be very secluded. Ben: I know a place. Minutes later, they arrive at a lone planet in a different part of the galaxy. It's habitable so there's no need to worry about dying from lack of oxygen or high gravity. Ben: No holding back like last time? Erza: Yes. Ben: Alright. Erza equips her Japanese cloth armor and dual swords. Ben, still has master control, prepares a form. FIGHT (Cue Come and Get It) Ben turns into Rath and attacks. Close quarters combat ensued as neither can even put down the other. Rath is strong and so is Erza. Erza is fast and so is Rath. The battle continued for about 10 seconds, yet their moves were all too fast. They finally hit each other at the same time in the face, causing both to slide away from each other. 50 Erza equips her Blade Wing armor while Rath switches to NRG. Erza makes her floating blades hit NRG, but all the blades did was annoy him. His armor is nearly indestructible. NRG fires his radiation beams at Erza, but she dodges with ease. She continued her blade assault, but NRG kept shrugging them off. NRG then charges up and releases an explosion of radiation, knocking Erza back. 40 Erza then switches to her Piercing Armor. NRG tried to fire another beam at her but she simply jumps upwards, dodging the attack. She then uses her jousting spear and attempts to pierce through NRG. Although it did nothing to the armor, she was strong enough to actually push NRG downward. She didn't stop there as she uses her armor's power and drills through the whole planet. After a few seconds, Erza and NRG emerged out of a different side of the planet. NRG lands on the ground on his back while Erza landed graciously. 30 NRG switches to Armodrillo and dug through the ground like he was swimming in water. Erza attempted to follow him in the whole but suddenly, Armodrillo's hand pops out from the ground and grabbed Erza's foot. Erza was then pulled into the ground and the alien took her around under the ground. After a couple of seconds, Armodrillo and Erza, still being held by the alien, emerge and Armodrillo slams Erza into the ground. Erza stands up and switches to her Nakagami Armor. Armodrillo switches to Alien X. 20 Alien X and Erza then charged at each other. Alien X's fist and Erza's halberd clash, resulting with the planet blowing up. However, they both emerge from the destruction, unharmed. Alien X is keeping Erza alive. The two then clashed in space. However, as the two are finally about to land the final blow on each other, another Celestialsapien appears out of nowhere and in between them. This caused both fighters to stop in surprise. 10 Galactic Gladiator: Ben Tennyson. You are guilty of using your Alien X form for combat. For that matter, your punishment is extreme but not lethal prejudice. Alien X: Wha–? Galactic Gladiator then uppercuts Alien X and sent him flying into another planet. K.O. Erza: (scared) N-No-No way... Galactic: And Erza Scarlet. You are guilty of fighting a Celestialsapien. You will receive the same punishment. Erza: EH?!?! 5 Galactic Gladiator then grows into a much bigger body and grabs the terrified Erza. With Erza in his hand (literally), Galactic Gladiator uses his reality powers and renders Erza into a condition that can't fight for a while. K.O. Galactic Gladiator then opens his palm and on it, the tiny Erza is injured but alive. Minutes later, Galactic Gladiator appears in the Guild Hall with Erza and Ben on his shoulders, shocking everyone. He then puts them down on the floor and disappears. Wendy: What...was that about? Lucy: I don't know... Wait, did Ben and Erza fight again? Results Ladies and gentlemen, we have... ...a tie. Thoughts piZap_1457748481851.jpg piZap_1457748641076.jpg More OMM More Erza vs Ben Category:Tierhalibelbrylle